Jaemin Kenapa sih?
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: [Oneshot] Jeno dan Renjun akan segera menikah! Semua berbahagia karenanya. Tapi Jaemin tidak berhenti menghela napas. Mark tentu tidak bisa mendiamkan. Tag: MarkMin. mentioned NoRen. drabble. nct dream.


**[Jaemin Kenapa sih?]**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Genre: General?!**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeno dan Renjun akan segera menikah! Semua berbahagia karenanya. Akhirnya, mereka tidak akan lagi melihat Jeno yang luntang-lantung ke sana kemari berpikir dua kali kapan dia sebaiknya melamar Renjun.

Iya, semuanya seharusnya bahagia. Tapi Jaemin tidak berhenti menghela napas. Mark tentu tidak bisa mendiamkan.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Kerjaannya begitu mulu dari kemarin –menghela napas," tanya Mark, setelah berjalan mendekat ke meja kantin yang ditempati Jaemin. "Kamu sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas bagianmu untuk pestanya Jeno?"

Mereka jadi salah satu dari susunan panitia untuk pernikahan Jeno dan Renjun. Lihat, Mark membawa setumpuk kertas dokumen berisi detail acara yang harus disiapkan, mengingat hari H sudah dekat.

Jaemin melirik dengan malas. "…itu lho, hyung…."

' _Oh, dia mau cerita rupanya'_ , Mark membatin.

"…aku tidak mau hari pernikahannya segera datang…." Dia kemudian menumpukan dagunya pada satu telapak tangannya sebelum lagi-lagi menghela napas. Dia tidak menyadari Mark yang ekspresinya mengeras.

"…jadi kamu memang punya perasaan sama dia ya." Pernyataan.

Mark mengatakannya dengan suara yang sangat pelan, hampir seperti berbisik, tapi Jaemin masih bisa dengar dan juga masih bisa mengerutkan alis mendengarnya. Dia tidak butuh bertanya siapa yang Mark maksud dengan 'dia'.

"Apaan sih, hyung? Jeno itu temanku. Aku memang ada perasaan sama Jeno, tapi bukan perasaan yang hyung pikirkan!"

"Eh?"

"Hyung bingung kenapa aku buang napas terus, kan? Jadi, aku lagi bingung. Biasanya kan panitia pakai seragam, tapi kita waktu itu sudah sepakat kalau tidak ada seragam untuk panitia –sebagai gantinya, kita pakai warna yang senada. Terus nanti tinggal ditambah tanda pengenal. Nah." Jaemin memberi jeda, untuk melihat wajah Mark yang sekarang menyimak dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kecewa, tapi masih tertarik mendengar penjelasan Jaemin. "Aku bingung harus pakai baju apa. Aku tidak punya baju formal warna ungu, hyung. Kenapa kita harus mutusin pakai warna ungu, sih? Padahal kalau hijau, aku sudah punya! Mana aku tidak punya uang lagi bulan ini. Sial."

Jaemin masih ngedumel soal ceramahan hyung-nya yang lain soal Jaemin harusnya lebih menghemat, tidak lagi boros jajan milk tea tiap jalan ke mall. Dia sih ngelesnya 'kan aku jajannya kalau ke mall saja', tapi memang frekuensi jalan-jalannya Jaemin ke mall dalam seminggu itu berapa sih? Orang jarak mall dari kampusnya saja seperti tinggal lompat saja.

Terlalu asik ngoceh, Jaemin jadi lupa kalau Mark seharusnya memberinya komentar atas ceritanya.

"…begitu ya? Kamu memang rada boros sih…."

Oh, begitu saja? Jaemin memutar mata, tapi lalu dia menyadari kalau Mark kok… ngg… gimana ya?

"Perasaanku saja, atau hyung kelihatan sedikit… kelewat senang ya?" iya, Mark terlihat sumringah, dan Jaemin merasa itu aneh.

"Tidak, ah! Biasa saja!" Mark berusaha mengelak.

Tapi Jaemin tidak akan membiarkan Mark kabur begitu saja. "Jangan-jangan… hyung…?"

Mark mulai keringat dingin, tidak merasa kuat untuk mendengar kata-kata Jaemin selanjutnya, karena memang Jaemin ini terkenal peka –tidak juga sih. Buktinya… tidak jadi.

"Jangan-jangan hyung senang ya aku lagi kesusahan?!" Jaemin menggebrak meja. Dia tidak percaya hyung-nya satu ini benar-benar setega itu padanya. Dia bahkan tidak melihat wajah Mark yang kebingungan bagaimana bisa Jaemin malah menarik kesimpulan macam itu –eh, tapi lumayan masuk akal sih. "Hyung, kayak begitu itu tidak baik! Harusnya hyung membantuku! Pokoknya, nanti pulang dari sini kita cari baju buatku ya!"

"Eh, boleh sih…." Mukanya makin terlihat senang. Duh, habis ini langsung jalan sama Jaemin. Capek sih, tapi lebih banyak senangnya daripada capeknya, jadi ayo saja.

Kesal melihat itu tidak cukup membuat Mark jera, Jaemin mengacungkan telunjuknya. "Dan hyung yang bayar!"

"LHO?!"

Mark kemudian menganggap hari itu sebagai latihan menemani Jaemin berlama-lama belanja. Karena mungkin saja setelah ini, bakal ada lebih banyak lagi kesempatan mereka jalan berdua. Dompetnya kali ini menangis, tapi hatinya luar biasa menikmati –walau dia akui, sempat juga hatinya berdoa supaya untuk jalan-jalan yang berikutnya, bukan hanya dompet miliknyalah yang berkontribusi.

.

.

.

 **END**

a/n. pengennya sih fluff. Pengennya. Ini sebenernya buat OTP saya yang lain lagi tapi kayaknya gak aneh-aneh banget kalo dijadiin markmin.

Dan maaf saya lagi-lagi tidak punya selera dalam menentukan judul AHAHAHA dikomentarin itu mulu wkkwk yah bisa dibilang itu ciri khas saya yha


End file.
